


The Crested One

by Kamensentai1gou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamensentai1gou/pseuds/Kamensentai1gou
Summary: Being reencarned is no fun, you get to think about your death and add to that that in your new life you are experimented on AND belong to a self-proclaimed superior race.Being an agarthian in a nutshell is a pain, although maybe not all of it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue: Childish records

Report#1: 1158/04/04

The child has been born, the mother died moments after the birth due to severe blood loss, a shame that our numbers had do go down this way.

She tried to see the child but he was already being prepared in the chamber 404, she begged to at least see her spawn one last time but alas she knew what it had to be done, if she will taint our bloodline at least the child will be usefull as a major bearer, even though i haven't had the oportunity to experiment with crests before i will not fail, i can't.

Report#11: 1158/05/30

It appears that i will have to be child's superior figure for his childhood, a punishment, i pressume, my experiment with the child failed, but not a complete one, although that didn't matter to Thales, he is annoyed that he won't have his own major crest soldier, he should be happy to have a minor one.

The child doesn't cry or react much, odd, but no more than that, i'll say it's even easier for the careteaker that was asigned for him.

Report#14: 1159/01/10

The child was but 9 months old when it first spoke, early but not impressive enough, no, it was when at the next week he started moving around and trying to stand up on his own that he picked my interest.

It may be that the tainted part of his blood makes him learn faster, i'll need to research this.

Report#20: 1159/04/04

Today is his day of conception, he has learned how to read and write at an abnormal pace, sure there are some words were he needs help and his handwriting lets more to be desired but he still excells in comparison to other children, my hypothesis about his tainted nature affecting his learning might become a teory at this rate.

He asked me about himself with the most child like gesture i have observed from him, he pointed to himself and asked for his name, i could not call him child anymore i guess.

Periander was what i assume happy to know his name, he doesn't express his emotions like a child would, strange but his blood is even stranger.

Report#35: 1160/03/08

Periander is a prodigy.

He has somehow decoded how to use miasma Δ with just seeing the formula, Thales might get his supersoldier at last and i might let him sneak into my library and get my own pupil.

I will give Periander personal lessons in logic, if he can decode swarm Z in the next month i will inform Thales about his prowess.

Granted he became tired with just one miasma but that is within expectations for someone his age.

Report#36: 1160/04/04

Practice#16.rec

When the camera came alive ot registered a dark room lit only by neon blue lights, the occupants were an abnormalously pale old man with black robes and a black board behind him, and a little kid with black clothes and red hair in front of him

"Periander today is a special day, you will finally cast swarm Z" The pale man pressed his hand to the black board were white letters said 'swarm Z accompanied by mathematic formulas"

"Understood" the little child nodded.

"Your objective is that dummy over there, now do it"

The child walked up to a white circle on the floor, lifted a hand in front of him were a magic circle appeared flickering in and out of existance, what followed were a swar of little black balls of magic surrounding his target and attacking him, it lasted 3 seconds before the kid dropped to the ground, the swarm dissapearing with him.

"The dummy is barely damaged, what happened Periander? You can cast miasma Δ easily, why are you having problems with swarm?" The pale man called someone from outside the camera, a pale woman with white hair started helping the child stand up.

"The multiple thinking required for the casting it's absurd" The child pouted, the old man snickered and the woman chuckled behind her palm.

Report#37: 1160/09/30

He called me father today, i quickly corrected him, he must refer to me as 'sir', the careteaker found it funny but i fear he might get too attached.

Report#39: 1161/08/26

Periander went out with the careteaker to play with the other children, as long as he doesn't leave sector 3 i am not concerned, moreover this might be a learning experience for him to see how other children look like, how to socialize and more importantly how it feels to be excluded.

Report#40: 1163/08/27

Periander was as expected, excluded from the games the children played, comprehensible as Periander while pale he is not as pale as us, and his red hair and eyes are just more loads of which they can exclude him.

Maybe someday i'll tell him why he is different from us.

Report#47: 1165/04/04

Periander is going to sector 7 to receive his training and history lesson as do as children of his age, it appears he won't hear from me why he isn't quiet like us, a shame honestly, even more so now that the neighboring kids were starting to open up to him and he was making progress with dark spikes T and swarm Z, a shame.

Report#48: 1165/05/30

Sector 7 is as filthy as i remembered but that is to be expected of the training center i suppose.

I saw from faraway Periander going against an orange haired girl, he activated his crest leaving the girl unable to move for aproximatedly 4 seconds.

Report#49: 1165/06/15

Today i have been granted another oportunity at experimemting with the filthy blood that resides within him, this time i will not fail.

Report#53: 1165/10/27

Periander's screams of plea are still in the back of my mind, but that doesn't matter, the experiment was a success, when the amplification took effect all of the personnel in a 30 meter diameter couldn't move for 10 seconds.

Report#55: 1165/11/01

Today we tested the frecuency he can activate his crest it seems my experiment was more than a success, it was a revolution, two thirds of the times we asked him to activate it he did, he has almost total control of his crest, further experimentations are needed to see if we can let him get total control.

Report#57: 1165/12/24

At long last tomorrow is the fated day the project will undergo the final step to achieve the power not even those beasts have.

Report#58: 1165/12/25

Periander's experiment failed, there were no long lasting wounds but his body has been left with long lasting scars.

Report#59: 1167/08/10

The data from Periander's experiment is now being used as a basis for the implantation of multiple crests in one body, at least that failure can be useful.

Report#60: 1168/05/21

I lended Anacharsis the data i gained from Periander's experiment as she requested it, the result of her experiment was the crest of her subject grew in power enough so that she could talk to the literal beasts that live on the surface.

Report#61: 1169/04/04

Periander has been allowed to return.


	2. Resting place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like a bonfire, this bed is nothing but a temporary resting place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, sorry, i really fell down the hole of gacha games when i was writing this and i don't know if i can crawl my way off of it.
> 
> I know how bad it looks that the 2nd chapter is up in july 2nd at 2am when the 1st chapter was up on march 4th, but and this is capital b But, i will do my best to not procrastinate and have the next chapter up for next week, it's dead week on FGO right now anyways so i have time.
> 
> On second note i really thought of changing the relationships to multy but i don't really know if i want the story to focus on the pairings.

The exit to sector 7 was a sight that taunted me ever since i started training, some times more than others, it felt like i would never cross it again.

And that was the problem, i was on the other side of that gate, i crossed it and nothing _changed_.

"Periander" the black robed dastard that was waiting for me surely didn't help.

"Professor Solon" we stare at each other for a hard second until Lady's voice interrupt us.

"Let's go Periander, i'm sure you must be craving for some homemade food" my face contorts, i'm sure the pale hand Lady offers me is to make me feel welcomed and reassured but right now i can only see it as an act of pity, pity for the poor scarred _child_ in front of her.

"Let's just go, i was informed i have this week to rest until my mission is decided, is that correct?" i said as i hop in the black carriage, my light luggage (more of a bag really) with nothing but one set of clothes and the graduation dagger with me, Lady quickly went in the driver seat and took the reins of two black armor-less horses. 

"Yes, you are asigned to rest until then" _Good_ , Solon took the fartest seat from me and with a nod to Lady we started moving.

"Periander what do you want for dinner? This is your first day home in years, so i will prepare anything you want." 

"As long as it has taste it's alright"

"Oh surely!, i still remember my training years and that plain food they served so don't worry i'll make sure it's all tastefull" I couldn't see her face but her gracefull voice told me that she was smiling.

"I'll trust your word" i close my eyes, focusing on the noises of the outside and the rigidity of the wooden seats.

"Peri" i frown and open my eyes, just what did Lady call me?. "Do you want to seat beside me?"

I sigh, while nothing wrong with her idea i aquired a reputation in the... Boot camp... As an outsider and my looks surely didn't help.

"No thank you" Better not to attract attention afterall, from there the conversation died down until we arrived at Solon's house.

We entered the house and it was as gloomy as i vaguely remembered, the black walls being iluminated by the artificial blue light that came from the crystals on the walls.

"Do you remember where your room was?" I turn around to be met by Lady's caring face, a care so fake i wanted to throw up, nevertheless i nod and went to the room.

"I'll call you when lunch is ready, so don't worry and go rest to your room" i heard Lady as i went to the room.

The crystals light up as i entered, a nice commodity of this hellhole was the level of technology they have, they don't have cellphones of course but they at least have artificial lights that responded to the presence of someone who was actively feeding them mana.

Technology aside my room wasn't as dusty as i thought it would be, the dastard must have had Lady clean it, pretty sure she had to gag multiple times for being in the bedroom of a filthy crested half-beast.

Letting my luggage rest in the floor i get out the dagger and lay on the bed hiding my hand with the dagger on my pillow, the bed is softer than the beds in the bootcamp but not as soft as the ones in life, _life_... I would cry if this place wasn't literally hell, what else would it be if not hell?.

I wasn't particularly religious in my life but i died, i died and woke up in an underground city with a pair of caretakers that weren't really caring as they let a seven tear old child become a soldier, i wished i realized sooner that they weren't really teaching me the fabulous magic but instead ways to kill people even before they apparently needed me to.

I wished i realized sooner the stares that the other kids, no, not just the kids but all the other demons gave me, fuck, i wished i realized the stares that the dastard gave as a child and the forced care that Lady gave me.

Soon enough my thoughts drift away and i am taken to a dreamless rest.

* * *

"Don't you think he is somewhat, how to put it?, distant? " i turn around to see the professor seat down on a chair.

"Let him, he is living with the one responsible for his scarring afterall"

"You didn't meant to, you where trying to make him better" the professor just looked to the direction of Peri's room and sighed.

"Focus on your work, i don't pay you for chit chatting, i'll come to eat after Periander finishes" with that he leaves to his office.

The time passes quickly between preparing the food and reminiscing, the house was looking the same as it did 4 years ago, after i cleaned it of course, the professor' first contract with me ended with the start of Peri's training but he hired me again a week ago to clean the house, and it really needed it, not that the professir wasn't hygienic but it was clear he spent most of his time in his ofiice and in the kitchen, the last just because he needed to eat.

On another note the food smelled delicious, it wouldn't surprise me if Peri came on his own, or maybe not, he must be sleeping on his room, he must be tired after all, if the dark tone under his eyes were anything to go by.

I got in his room and sure enough he was sleeping, i got close enough to shake him but as i was going to touch his shoulder he turned around and grabbed my hand, putting a dagger dangerously close to my neck.

"Lunch is ready" I said as calm as possible.

I should have known better. 


End file.
